In many applications, fuel cell systems provide a compelling solution as a portable power source, due to their portability and low carbon footprint.
However, the fuel cell systems often require long startup times to bring the fuel cells and fuel cartridges up to operational temperatures. These long startup times can be prohibitive to wide consumer adoption of fuel cell systems as power sources, especially with the ubiquity of preexisting power sources, such as wall outlets connected to an electrical grid. However, since preexisting power sources tend to be immobile and not easily portable, it can be desirable for users to utilize preexisting power sources in certain settings and the fuel cell system in others.
Thus, there is a need in the fuel cell system field to create an improved system and method of allowing and leveraging multiple power source usage.